hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
'67 Camaro
Description One of the top 5 most popular Hot Wheels castings (2nd only to the Volkswagen Drag Bus), the '67 Camaro was first released in 1983. The casting was designed by Harry Bradley. With the exception of the Color Shifters series, it has always been released with a opening hood and both a metal body and base; this all changed in 2017 when the hood was cast shut and the base was changed to plastic. Note that Harry Bradley designed the original '67 Camaro during the redline era. Larry Wood designed the retooled '67 Camaro (this car) when it debuted in 1983 for the new Hot Ones series. Versions See also *Custom Camaro *'67 Camaro Convertible Gallery RRCamaroLF.jpg RRCamaroRR.jpg 67_camaro_raceteam.jpg|Package Race Team Series IV version Chevy1967_chevy.jpg|Package 2007 Camaro Series version 67 Camaro Warm Mustard.JPG|When Warm 2009 Hot Wheels Color Shifters Camaro67RF06.jpg 67camaro dreamblue.JPG|loose version (w/ no tampo errors) Hw2010 67camaro black.jpg|2010 Muscle Mania Black version 100 0061.JPG 100 0041.JPG 2008-5P-General Motors-'67 Camaro.jpg|General Motors 5-Pack 2008 version 100_5208.JPG|67 Camaro Hot Wheels By MrJonnathan2007. Hot Wheels Club Car prototype.JPG|Hot Wheels Club Car prototype '67 Camaro black summit racing HW Performance 2013.JPG 67 Camaro (X1811) 02.jpg IMG_20140116_001341.jpg 67Camaro(1)(May)_1983.jpg|1983 '67 Camaro. Great Condition. Slow on drag. 19..JPG|X-Ray Cruiser Packaged 67CamaroCS2014.jpg|Hot Wheels 2014 - Color Shifters - City 43/48 - '67 CAMARO - Blue & Black 15cs4348camaro800.jpg|Hot Wheels 2015 - Color Shifters - City 43/48 - '67 CAMARO - Red & Black 67-27.jpg CamaroUHRF.jpg CamRRrpro.jpg RRCamaroRPro.jpg CamaroTHuntRPro.jpg CamaroRProClsRed.jpg CamaroRProBill.jpg '67 Camaro.JPG 67' Camaro (3748) HW L1160710.JPG|67' Camaro by Baffalie 67' Camaro (3748) HW L1160711.JPG|67' Camaro by Baffalie 67 Camaro - 50 Est 1968.jpg 67' Camaro (3827) HW L1170118.JPG|67' Camaro by Baffalie 67' Camaro (3827) HW L1170119.JPG|67' Camaro by Baffalie IMG E6037-1-.JPG 1967 Camaro (3900) HW L1170306.JPG|67' Camaro by Baffalie 1967 Camaro (3900) HW L1170307.JPG|67' Camaro by Baffalie 1702.JPG|2007 1674.JPG|2009 852.jpg|2009 '67 Camaro (2).JPG DSC_0267sm.jpg|Photograph showing, in detail, the writing and flames on the side of a 67 Camaro '67 Custom Camaro. Blue Spectrafrost. 2012. 5.jpg '67 Custom Camaro. Blue Spectrafrost. 2012. 4.jpg '67 Custom Camaro. Blue Spectrafrost. 2012. 3.jpg '67 Custom Camaro. Blue Spectrafrost. 2012. 2.jpg '67 Custom Camaro. Blue Spectrafrost. 2012. 1.jpg 67 Camaro Green 18.jpg External Links *’60s Muscle Car Collection: ’67 CAMARO *HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 1: ’67 CAMARO *Camaro Fifty: ’67 CAMARO Category:Ultra Hots Series Category:Since '68 Series Category:Camaro Cars Category:Chevrolet Vehicles Category:HotWheelsCollectors.com Series 9 Category:Red Line Club Membership Cars Category:Holiday Rods Category:1983 Hot Wheels Category:Treasure Hunts Category:MOONEYES Category:2014 Cool Classics Category:GM F-bodies Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:American Cars Category:Retro Entertainment Category:2018 Hot Wheels Category:2017 Hot Wheels Category:2015 Hot Wheels Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels Classics Category:2004 Hot Wheels Category:2003 Hot Wheels Category:2002 Hot Wheels Category:2001 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:1998 Hot Wheels Category:1997 Hot Wheels Category:1996 Hot Wheels Category:1995 Hot Wheels Category:1991 Hot Wheels Category:60's Muscle Car Set Category:2017 Super Treasure Hunts Category:1995 Treasure Hunts Series Category:Vehicles with Movable Parts Category:2011 Hot Wheels Garage Category:Hot Wheels Race Team Category:50th Anniversary Camaro's Category:Muscle Cars Category:Muscle Mania Series Category:Red Line Club Category:California Customs Category:Service Merchandise Exclusives Category:Hall of Fame Category:2004 Holiday Rods Category:40 Years of Hot Wheels Set Category:General Motors Cars Category:Color Shifters Category:Cars of the Decades Category:Special Liveries Category:FAO Schwarz Exclusive Category:Replica Entertainment Category:Wastelanders Category:Mod Bod Series Category:X-Ray Cruiser Series Category:Motown Metal Series Category:Camaro Series Category:Dream Garage Series Category:HW Showroom Performance Series Category:Camaro Fifty Series Category:100% Preferred Category:KB Toys Exclusive Category:Cop Rods Category:ZAMAC Hot Wheels Category:50th Anniversary Category:Super Treasure Hunts Category:Wal-Mart Exclusive Category:2019 Hot Wheels Category:HW Art Cars Series Category:1960s Category:Motor City Classics Category:General Motors Automobiles